Hide and Seek
by Ravenstar327
Summary: Rabbitpaw is a thoroughly unremarkable apprentice in ThunderClan. She's no "prophecy cat", and is destined for a life of mediocrity. But evil forces are lurking in the forest, even within her own Clan. When StarClan's chosen one fails, Rabbitpaw must take matters into her own paws if she wants the Clans to survive.


**Prologue**

It was a cold night. The moon was a gleaming sliver high in the black sky, but no stars were visible. There was a chill to the air, a silence that seemed to settle amongst the trees of the forest and spread in every direction, pushing towards the moors to the north, the river to the west, and the marsh to the east, and even south to the homes and gardens of Twolegplace.

From her place outside the camp, the solitary she-cat sat looking out over her territory, her back to the cats sleeping peacefully. She exhaled slowly, her breath forming a cloud in the cold air. A shiver ran up her spine, and she resisted the urge to turn around and retreat to the safety of her warm nest within the confines of the warriors' den. She could be back before any cat noticed her absence. Her mission could wait another night.

_No, _the she-cat told herself. _There's no point in putting it off._ It was true. The fate of the forest was at stake – why should she let her own cowardice get in the way?

_Besides, he was waiting for her._

She got to her feet, the undergrowth cold against her paws. She scented the air. All the Clan was sleeping peacefully, yes, even the warrior who was supposed to be on guard. The lazy oaf was passed out not five tail-lengths away, and hadn't even scented her. She would not be caught – at least, not for the moment. She couldn't say what would happen later.

The she-cat took one last look at the sky. No stars were visible in the sea of blackness. It was just as well. Still, she hoped that StarClan would hear her unspoken apologies as she darted away from the camp and towards something that she was entirely certain her starry ancestors would never forgive her for.

Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** Lightstar – pale gray tom

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

**Deputy: **Silverstripe – handsome silver tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: **Brightfeather – small ginger she-cat

**Warriors**

Ashwhisker – dark brown tom

Apprentice, Volepaw

Stormspots – white tom with gray spots

Apprentice, Mudpaw

Fallowtail – elegant dark tabby she-cat

Pineclaw – reddish-brown tom

Stonestorm – large gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Nightfall – black she-cat

Brindlefur – ginger tom with white belly

Adderheart – young black tom

Rosepool – pretty cream she-cat

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

**Apprentices**

Volepaw – flecked brown tabby tom

Mudpaw – dark brown tabby tom

Hollypaw – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Goldenpaw – pretty golden tabby she-cat

Rabbitpaw – small gray-brown she-cat

**Queens**

Dapplewing – dappled gray she-cat

Sedgecloud – dusky brown she-cat

Sheeptuft – brown and white she-cat, oldest nursery queen

**Elders**

Palepatch – faded ginger she-cat

Branchtooth – dark tabby tom, missing a tooth

Loudstep – large gray and white tom, oldest cat in ThunderClan

Ratpelt – ragged brown tom

_(partial allegiances)_

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: **Furzestar – large ginger and white tom

**Deputy: **Tawnybreeze – tortoiseshell she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Heatherfur – pale brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Frostpaw

**Warriors**

Gorseclaw – tabby tom

Bluespring– blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Eaglepelt - large light brown tom

Whitewhisker – white tom

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader: **Halfstar – dusky gray tom, missing half his tail

**Deputy: **Foxfang – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Blackclaw – black tom, former warrior

**Warriors**

Duskheart – gray and black tom

Wetfoot – white tom with black patches

Longstride – long-limbed gray tabby tom

Aspenface – dark tabby she-cat

**Queens**

Poolcloud – pale gray she-cat

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: **Ripplestar – dappled brown she-cat

**Deputy: **Pikeleap – black tom with white paws

**Medicine Cat: **Hollowpool – old tabby and white tom

**Warriors**

Lionpelt – golden brown tabby tom

Rushtail – gray tom

Creekfrost – dark gray and white she-cat

Apprentice, Littlepaw


End file.
